GOMBAL GEMBEL ALA SASUKE
by bang kambing
Summary: seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang mempunyai watak cool, dingin dan ketus dalam bertutur kata. tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke yang cool menjadi menyimpang dengan menjadi raja gombal dan bahkan sudah terkenal dengan julukan raja gombal. lanjutkan terus untuk membaca
1. Chapter 1

GOMBAL GEMBEL BARENG SASUKE

By bang kambing

Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto

Ini cerita Cuma buat seru-seruan aje, kaga ada maksud ape2. oke baca dah kalo lu emang pecinta gombal. Kekkee

Menurut gua si kocak2 aje. Ga tau dah menurut kalian mah

Author's pov

Pagi yang cerah di desa konoha terdapatlah seorang berambut jabrik seperti duren berwarna kuning, dan memiliki 3 kumis di masing-masing pipinya dia adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto kekekekkeke.

"Sakura-chan" panggil naruto kepada temannya yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sakura yang mulai kesal karena panggilan Naruto dengan nada merayu-rayu seperti mau gombal gembel. Kekekeke

"Bapak kamu tukang jagain warnet ya?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan gombal gembelnya.

"Ck sudah jadul." Kata sakura yang enggan menjawab 'kok tahu'

"Ayolah sakura-chan. Sekali saja" kata Naruto merengek.

"Bodoh, kalau mau menggombal bukan seperti itu." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang, yakin bernama Sasuke kekekekek *inang: sasuke sudah saya ajarkan menggombal nih*

"Ayo adu gombal dengan ku kalau begitu" tantang Naruto yang setengah jengkel.

"Ayo. Kau duluan" Sasuke yang sombong karena sudah diajarkan kembarannya si Uchiha inang dyoshiki menyuruh Naruto yang memulai duluan.

"Baiklah… baiklah. Ehem bapak kamu tukang jagain warnet ya?"

"Kok tahu?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai mengikuti adu gombalnya Bersama Naruto.

"Karena kau telah mendownload hatiku"

"Ah kamu bisa aja. Hei kamu tidak lelah?" Sasuke terbawa suasana malah jadi memerankan diri seperti wanita xixixixix.

"Lelah kenapa?" (naruto)

"Soalnya kamu dari tadi berlari-lari terus dipikiran aku." (sasuke)

"Walau PLN memadamkan lampu, sehingga menjadi gelap, tapi bersamamu aku terang" (asek asek kekekkee Naruto)

"4 sehat lima sempurna itu, susu, telur, sayuran, lauk pauk, kedelai. Tapi tak kan sempurna jika tanpa mu." Sasuke yang mulai membalas gombalan Naruto. Kekkekeke.

"Arghhh sial gua kaga tau lagi. Kalo gini gua bisa kalah." Ucap Naruto yang kesal karena tak bisa membalas gombalan Sasuke.

"Sudah kalau kalah mah kalah saja, tak perlu mengelak lagi" Kata Sasuke sombong, *inang: rasanya pengen gua getok aja nih, itu gua yang ngajarin udah sombong kekeke*

Yo mari ganti tempat. Kali ini Sasuke sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba disebuah rumah lampunya gelap alias mati bahasa bagusnya sih parem. Kekekkee. Ga taunya itu rumah si Tenten.

"PLN kurang kerjaan ngapain mutusin aliran Listriknya, ah kurang ajar. Gua udah bayar dikira belom bayar," Tenten memaki-maki PLN, tiba-tiba si Sasuke dating nyamperin.

"Walau PLN memutuskan listrik, tapi cintaku padamu tak kan pernah putus." Kekekekke ternyata mulai lagi dah si Sasuke ngegombal. Maklum dia udeh semunggu ini dijuluki raja gombal kekekeek.. si Temten yang ngedenger langsung blushing gimana gitu, tapi si Sasuke mah ngeloyor pergi ngelanjutin perjalanannya. Kekekeke.

Tiba-tiba di jalan si Sasuke ngedenger ada orang yang lagi maen tebak-tebakan ama temennya, sekilas dia denger gini.

"Apa bedanya Gajah sama Semut?" orang 1.

"Kalo gajah gede, kalo semut kecil?" Orang 2

"Salah lah. Yang bener itu. Kalo semut mah bisa masuk kandang gajah, nah kalo gajah mana bisa masuk kandang semut hahaha" setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang 1, sasuke langsung nyamber aje.

"Apa bedanya rexona dengan kamu?" Tanya sasuke yang tiba-tiba nyamber. Kedua orang tersebut kaga ada yang bisa jawab.

"Gak tau." Kata kedua orang tersebut.

"Kalau rexona di ketiak, kalau kamu di hatiku," kekeke aish si Sasuke makin menjadi dah gombalnya, dan dengan santainya Sasuke meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang terbengong-bebngong. Kekekeek.

Akhirnya sasuke sampai di rumahnya dan disambut keluarganya yang sekarang senang akan perubahan Sasuke yang menjadi raja gombal kekekeke itu kan berkat gua.

TBC...

Udeh ah segini dulu lah gombalnye, kan bisa gua masukin di chapter selanjutnya.

Chapter ini selesai dulu ye kekekkeke. Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya dengan gombalan si sasuke kekekeke.

Salam bang lambing inangkeren2 twitter bang kambing


	2. Chapter 2

GOMBAL GEMBEL BARENG SASUKE

By bang kambing

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ini cerita Cuma buat seru-seruan aje, kaga ada maksud ape2. oke baca dah kalo lu emang pecinta gombal. Bagi gua sih ini lucu, tapi kagak tau dah kalo menurut reader mah, mungkin ada yang gak suka juga. Yah gak apa2 dah kalo misalnya ga suka.

Author's pov

Ini masih tentang sasuke yang dijuluki si Raja gombal, kekekkeke.

Siang hari nih si Sasuke lagi kumpul ama temen-temennya berempat. Naruto, Neji, Kiba. Biasa lagi acara modifikasi motor buat ngetrek xixixixixx.

"Ah gua mau ngerubah suara motor gua lah," kata Naruto yang keliatannya mulai bosan sama suara motornya yang lama.

"Mau ganti kaya gimana lagi tuh suara? Udah berkali-kali, sekarang mau yang gimana?" sahut Neji yang heran, soalnya si Naruto gonta-ganti pacar eh bukan maksudnya gonta-ganti suara motor mulu.

"Yang gimana aja dah, yang penting keren." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Mending suar motor gua yang dirumah, bagus dan keren," kali ini Sasuke antisipasi pembicaraan Naruto dan Neji.

"Kaya gimana emang?" Tanya Naruto yang emang penasaran.

"Mencintai mu….. mu….. mu…. Mu… mu" Sasuke mulai ngegombal.

"Ah kampret gua ketipu" Naruto frustasi.

"Seharusnya gua tau kalo si Sasuke udeh jadi raja gombal" Keluh Neji yang tertipu juga.

"Ckckckckc," Kibah hanya berdecak saja.

"Eh besok diajak tanding bola ama genk Nankapsu. Terima kaga tantangannya?" Tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba ingat akan tantangannya dari kapten Nankapsu itu xixixiixix

"Ya udeh, terima aja dari pada entar dibilang pengecut sama si Ozora dan temen-temennya," Kata Kiba menyahut.

"Eh tapi siapa yang jadi kipper?" Tanya Nejei bingung.

"Oh iya ya. Elu aja Sas." Kata kiba yang serius. Kekkeke sekarang serius nih.

"Gak ah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Naruto kecewa.

"Mungkin aku kiper terbodoh yang pernah ada, soalnya aku membiarkan kamu membobol gawang hatiku." Kekkekeke setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang gombal lagi, ketiga temannya pada gubrak semua. Kekekee.

"Sas yang serius napa." Kata Neji yang kesal.

"iya gua serius dah. Iye gua jadi kipper." Sahut Sasuke.

"Oh iye btw abang lu si Itachi udeh jadi doketer ye?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iye, dia udeh jadi dokter. Dokter cinta." Jawab Sasuke ngaco. Neji langsum tersenyum evil. Dia dapet Ide buat bales gombalan Sasuke.

"Oh dokter Cinta ya? Kalau abang lu dokter cinta. Aku bakal jadi stetoskopnya, supaya bisa denger detak jantung kamu setiap saatnya," Aksi Neji pun membuat Naruto dan Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke yang kesal karena Neji bisa membalasnya mulai berpikir.

"Huahahahaha gokil gokil lu Nej." Kata Kiba sambil nepok-nepok punggung Neji.

"Ayo coba dah lu berdua Adu gombal. Gua mau tau siapa yang menang" Kata naruto.

"Diam, gua lagi mikir nih buat bales si Neji," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ayo apa?" Tanya Neji meremehkan.

"Kenapa Kepompong berubah menjadi Kupu-kupu?" (sasuke)

"Terserah dial ah, ngapain lu urusin tuh kepompong," Jawab Neji.

"Jih ini mau gombal nih." (Sasuke)

"Iye iye. Emang kenape?" Tanya Neji.

"Itu karena dia ingin melihat Indahnya cinta kita." Gombalan Sasuke bikin NaruKiba ngakak ampe ngompol.

"Aku kangen sama mantan." Kata Neji tiba-tiba membuat NaruKiba berhenti tertawa.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Coba saja kamu ngaca, nah itu dia mantan ku." Jawab Neji yang sengaja dibuat-buat layaknya si Sasuke mantannya beneran.

"Ga ada kaca, nih." Kata Sasuke.

"Ngaca di mataku aja.. Aku pasti gak bakalan ngedip klo kamu yg ngaca" Sahut Neji dengan rayuannya. Kekekek.

"Hatiku kaya ponsel, soalnya bergetar setiap kau memanggil ku." Sasuke dengan bangga membalas gombalan Neji. Neji diam mungkin karena sudah tak punya gombalan lagi, terbukti soalnya si Neji minta kasih tau ama gua uchiha inang dyoshiki.

"Aish… bener-bener raja gombal. Arghhh gua kaga tau lagi. Kampret lu Sas." Ujar Neji setengah berteriak gara-gara emosi. NaruKiba hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saja.

Kekekke kayanya udeh dulu dah gua bikin cerita gombalnya, kekekekeke.

Oke bye….. yang merasa kalo ini gak bagus jangan komentar -_- kaga terima orang yang Cuma komen "OH" atau yang lainnya. kekekekkeee

END

Udeh ah segini dulu lah gombalnye, kan bisa gua masukin di chapter selanjutnya.

Chapter ini selesai dulu ye kekekkeke. Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya dengan gombalan si sasuke kekekeke.

Ada saran? Atau ada masukan? Hubungi aje ye ke gua langsung inangkeren2

Di twitter.

Terima kasih yang udah baca terus ngasih review. Kalo buat yang gak review mah gak makasih ah :p wkwkwk

Sampai jumpa


	3. Chapter 3

GOMBAL GEMBEL BARENG SASUKE BAGIAN 3

By bang kambing

Diclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: **

Ini gombalan sasuke bagian 3, gua ucapkan banyak terimaksih bagi para pembaca yang udah mau sempet2in

Ngabisin waktunya Cuma buat baca ginian. Gua mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat yangudah review dan kasih semangat walau sebenernya ga menyemangati sama sekali :p wkwkwk #canda

Kalo buat yang silent sih ga makasih ye :p

Pokoknya makasih dah yak yang udah menyemangati walau sebenarnya ga menyemangati.

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**

**azurradeva**

**Uppa**

**Tikasomnia**

**Vipris**

oh iye mungkin banyak juga yang bertanya-tanya "kaya oernah baca" nah jadi sebenernya ini republish dan ada di note fb gua.

Oke dah happy reading :3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pagi itu disebuah rumah yaitu rumah yang ditempati oleh sang raja gombal bernama Sasuke itu kini masih tertidur pulas dikasur yang memang berukuran sedikit agak besar itu, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7 yang artinya mesti berangkat sekolah.

KRINGGGGG~

tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara jam yang memang udah dipasang malam harinya.

GUBRAKK~

Sasuke pun terjatuh dengan posisi kepala yang berada dilantai dan kaki diatas,

"Kamfret, gua kira suara cewe pujaan hati gua," seru Sasuke kesal sambil berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi dan menuju sekolah yang padahal sudah hampir terlambat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

setelah selesai berpakaian, bersegeralah Sasuke berangkat, karena takut gerbang sudah dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah.

Benar saja, saat Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang, ternyata pintu gerbang sudah trtutup. Sasuke dihadang oleh sang penjaga Bernama kurenai.

"Hey bocah, kau itu sudah telat." kata kurenai.

"I iya ibu, saya tahu. Tapi saya belom telat kan untuk mendapatkan cinta ibu?" Sasuke berkata sambil menggombal. Memang kalau raja gombal itu susah.

"Ah gombalanmu itu udah gak mempan lagi,"

"EH? Si siapa yang menggombal? Eh iya bu, ibu tau gak kalo di indonesia itu lagi demam-demamnya sepak bola loh," kata Sasuke yang hendak mulai rayuannya lagi.

"Ah masa sih? Gak percaya deh saya," kata kurenai.

"Ya gak apa2 deh, tapi ibu percaya kan, yang bisa bikin saya demam itu ya cuma ke sepak cinta ibu," Sasuke menggombali sang penjaga agar dirinya diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Ugh," kurenai mulai tergoda, namun tetap tak berhasil.

"Bu, kok gerbangnya gak dibuka sih? Saya gak boleh masuk yah? Tapi kan saya cuma telat 2 menit bu," Sasuke merayu terus hingga kurenai nanti mau membuka gerbang untuknya.

"Hoy bocah. Kau itu terlambat. Jadi tak boleh masuk. Dari pada hanya menggombal, lebih baik kau pulang sana" usir kurenai galak.

"Yah ibu pelit banget, paahlah saya saja sudah membuka gerbang hati saya buat ibu, tapi kenapa ibu tak bisa membuka gerbang ini?" Seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah.

"Eh? I iyah juga ya, ya udah kamu boleh masuk, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi," Kata Kurenai yang sudah tergoda sambil membuka gerbang sekolah.

"Siap bu,"

Sasuke segera lari keruangan kelasnya, namun masalah lagi, sang guru tak mengizinkan dia masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran. Namun sasuke tak kehabisan akal, dia langsung punya ide untuk menggombali gurunya ini.

"kau diluar dulu,"ucap guru yang bernama Karin.

"Eh? Tapi sensei, saya ingin belajar mengikuti pelajaran sensei," Kata Sasuke mulai beraksi.

"Ti tidak bisa, ini sudah jam 7, Sasuke. Kau terlambat," Karin sedikit merona dan gugup ketika mendengar Sasuke ingin mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Iya sensei saya tahu,"

"Lalu kenapa maksa ingin masuk? Padhala jelas2 peraturan sekolah ini, murid yang terlambat tidak boleh masuk," Omel Karin pada Sasuke.

"Iya, saya sengaja sensei. Sengaja dateng jam 7, soalnya saya suka angka 7"

"Memang kenapa dengan angka 7?"

"Soalnya angka 7 itu seperti cangkul untuk menggali agar lebih dalam lagi cinta kita," Sasuke mulai menggombal dan Karin hampir kelepek2 namun ditahan.

"Tetap tak bisa diterima, alasan itu" Karin menolak padahal dia seneng gimana gitu.

"Ah angka 7 juga mengingatkan pada saya itu layaknya payung yang memayungi api cinta diantara kita agar tidak padam terkena hujan, sensei" Gombalan tersebut pun membuat Karin meleleh dan akhirnya Sasuke bisa memasuki kelas dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Good saskey," kata Naruto.

Selesai untuk chapter ini :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter yang lain :3

Kalo ada saran bilang aja ke gua ok ok gua ga nyeruduk kok. Gua mah baek


End file.
